This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Vascular Biology COBRE Core B facility provides DNA sequencing and mass spectrometry for analysis and identification of proteins and small molecules including lipids, and confocal microscopy resources to all investigators associated with this COBRE, the Stem and Progenitor Cell COBRE and investigators from both MMC and from outside institutions. The demand for Core DNA sequencing and confocal microscopy services continues to grow with the growth of the Institution, which is now undergoing a significant physical expansion. The Core has adjusted its fee-for-service schedule for services offered, and has added new capabilities that further emphasize protein mass spectrometric identification and quantification as a resource for investigators.